MekaMechanic - Junker AU
by swanandphoenixsong
Summary: Hana is a mech fighter in Junkertown, and Brigitte is a mechanic. Winston sends out the Overwatch agents recall, and Brigitte considers her future.


Prompt: Junkertown AU

Background: Hana's family moved to the Australian outback after the omnic kaiju first attacked Busan. After Reinhardt was forced to retire from Overwatch, he and Brigitte moved to the Australian outback to escape the inevitable Overwatch collapse. Hana becomes a mech fighter, apprenticed to the Junker Queen. Brigitte is one of the mechanics for the mech fights and is good friends with Hana. The fanfic takes place in the present, just as Winston issues the Overwatch Agent Recall.

Hana paraded her mech in a victory dance, having beat another up-and-coming mech fighter. She turned toward the Junker Queen's throne and she nodded in approval. Hana bowed her mech, then opened the hatch and dropped out the back. She waved to the crowd and walked over to the other mech to shake hands with her opponent. He was gruff and jaded, but he shook her hand to not appear as a sore loser.

The crowd dispersed, the closest joining Hana in the center, while the the others made their way out of the scrapyard. Hana received congratulations from friends and fans alike, her eyes occasionally searching for Brigitte. Eventually she spotted her talking with Reinhardt while she waited for her. Their gazes met and Hana saluted toward her. Hana waded through the crowd and back toward her mech to pilot it to the garage.

Brigitte was already waiting for her when she got there.

"You were fantastic out there Hana!" She said as Hana dropped from the hatch.

"Thanks! That old dolt won't get his mech up and running again for at least a month! If he even decides to repair it."

Brigitte laughed heartily, her smile wide. "He's got a few screws loose, thinking he stood a chance against you."

Hana giggled, pulling down her goggles and running hand through her pixie-cut hair. "So, wanna get some take-away before we game?"

"Definitely." Together, they walked through the corridors, talking over different instances in the battle and what game they were going to play. Koala's take-away wasn't terribly busy, Brigitte and Hana getting food only after a few minutes. They nibbled a few bites as they went up the stairway and to the lift. Once they entered her room Hana set up the gaming systems and Brigitte set the food and gathered blankets. Hana had two gaming monitors as well as several consoles. Tonight they lounged on the couch, playing games on their tablets.

After mech fights, Brigitte and Hana would gossip and de-stress while playing tablet games until they were ready to pass out. Then Hana would slink off to her bed and Brigitte would sleep on the couch. They logged into their tablets and set up a duel against each other to warm up.

They talked and laughed as they played, time passing by. As they wound down for the night, Brigitte toiled over broaching the subject she and Reinhardt had discussed earlier. Reinhardt had received a video recording from Winston, recalling Overwatch agents to relocate at Watchpoint Gibraltar and re-establish Overwatch. Reinhardt was inclined to go, but Brigitte was more hesitant to go along. Overwatch hadn't been kind to Reinhardt in his last years, and Brigitte like their life in Junkertown.

"Ha! I win again! You're so distracted tonight Brigitte." Hana said, her gaze questioning.

Brigitte deflated slightly, placing her tablet aside. "Yeah, I'm just preoccupied with something else I guess."

"Well, what's up?"

Brigitte bit her lip nervously. "Winston sent out the recall." They had discussed the possibility once before, when the omnics began attacking Russia became big news. Reinhardt had said it was likely that Winston would eventually issue the recall, despite that Overwatch being re-established was illegal. Months had passed, and Brigitte had thought they were in the clear.

Hana set her tablet aside. "Oh. And Reinhardt's going?"

Brigitte sighed. "I don't think I can convince him otherwise."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"I don't know. I want to support him, and help people, but I also want to stay, but it doesn't feel like enough of a reason to."

"But it is enough. It's your life, and your choice."

Brigitte looked away, uncertain. Hana shifted closer and placed her hand on Brigitte's.

"And I don't want to be apart from you." Hana whispered. Brigitte looked up, her mouth gaping. Hana shrugged. "We could be here, and explore all we can be, in the life that we've built here. But, if you really want to go, I would go with you, if you want."

Brigitte held her hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. You would do that? For me?" She asked.

"Of course." Hana replied, her gaze sincere.

Brigitte stared at her, lost in the thought of spending the rest of her life with this wonderful person she cared deeply for. In one moment, they leaned forward and kissed.

After a few minutes, they cuddled together, slowly drifting off to sleep. They hadn't made any definitive decision on where they'd be, but they they'd be there together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
